wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 12
Lecz gdy wysiedli przed domem Petroniusza, przełożony nad atrium oświadczył im, że żaden z niewolników, wysłanych do bram, jeszcze nie wrócił. Atriensis kazał im ponieść żywność i nowy rozkaz, by pod groźbą chłosty dawali pilne baczenie na wszystkich wychodzących z miasta. - Widzisz - rzekł Petroniusz - niewątpliwie są dotąd w mieście, a w takim razie znajdziemy ich. Każ jednak i swoim ludziom czuwać przy bramach, tym mianowicie, którzy byli posłani po Ligię, bo ci łatwo ją rozpoznają. - Kazałem ich zesłać do wiejskich ergastulów -rzekł Winicjusz - ale wnet rozkaz odwołam, niech idą do bram. I skreśliwszy kilka słów na powleczonej woskiem tabliczce oddał ją Petroniuszowi, który polecił odesłać ją natychmiast do domu Winicjusza. Po czym przeszli do wewnętrznego portyku i tam zasiadłszy na marmurowej ławie, poczęli rozmawiać. Złotowłosa Eunice i Iras podsunęły im pod nogi brązowe stołeczki, a następnie przystawiwszy do ławki stolik poczęły im lać wino do czasz z cudnych wąskoszyjastych dzbanków, które sprowadzono z Volaterrae i Ceryny. - Czy masz między swymi ludźmi kogo, co by znał tego olbrzymiego Liga? - spytał Petroniusz. - Znał go Atacynus i Gulo. Ale Atacynus legł wczoraj przy lektyce, a Gula zabiłem ja. - Szkoda mi go - rzekł Petroniusz. - On nosił na ręku nie tylko ciebie, ale i mnie. - Chciałem go nawet wyzwolić - odparł Winicjusz - lecz mniejsza z tym. Mówmy o Ligii. Rzym to morze... - Perły poławiają się właśnie w morzu... Zapewne nie znajdziemy jej dziś lub jutro, jednakże znajdziemy niechybnie. Ty mnie obecnie obwiniasz, żem ci podał ten środek, ale środek sam w sobie był dobry, a stał się zły dopiero wówczas, gdy na złe się obrócił. Wszakżeś słyszał od samego Aulusa, że zamierza z całą rodziną przenieść się do Sycylii. W ten sposób dziewczyna byłaby i tak daleko od ciebie. - Byłbym za nimi pojechał - odrzekł Winicjusz - a w każdym razie byłaby bezpieczna, teraz zaś, jeśli tamto dziecko umrze, Poppea i sama uwierzy, i wmówi w cezara, że to z winy Ligii. - Tak jest. To mnie zaniepokoiło także. Ale ta mała kukła może jeszcze wyzdrowieć. Gdyby zaś miała umrzeć, znajdziemy i wówczas jakiś sposób. Tu Petroniusz zamyślił się na chwilę, po czym rzekł: - Poppea wyznaje jakoby religię Żydów i wierzy w złe duchy. Cezar jest przesądny... Jeśli rozpuścimy wieść, że Ligię porwały złe duchy, wieść znajdzie wiarę, zwłaszcza że gdy nie odbił jej ani cezar, ani Aulus Plaucjusz, zniknęła w sposób istotnie tajemniczy. Lig sam jeden nie byłby tego dokazał. Musiałby mieć pomoc, a skądby niewolnik w ciągu jednego dnia mógł zebrać tylu ludzi? - Niewolnicy wspierają się wzajem w całym Rzymie. - Który krwawo to kiedykolwiek przypłaci. Tak, wspierają się, ale nie jedni przeciw drugim, a tu wiadomo było, że na twoich spadnie odpowiedzialność i kara. Gdy poddasz swoim myśl o złych duchach, potwierdzą natychmiast, że je na własne oczy widzieli, bo to ich wobec ciebie od razu uniewinni... Spytaj którego na próbę, czy nie widział, jak unosiły Ligię w powietrzu, a na egidę Zeusa, zaprzysięgnie natychmiast, że tak było. Winicjusz, który był także przesądny, spojrzał na Petroniusza z nagłym, ogromnym niepokojem. - Jeśli Ursus nie mógł mieć ludzi do pomocy i nie mógł sam jeden jej porwać, to kto ją porwał? Lecz Petroniusz począł się śmiać. - Widzisz - rzekł - uwierzą, skoro i ty już na wpół wierzysz. Taki jest nasz świat, który drwi z bogów. Uwierzą i nie będą jej szukali, a my tymczasem umieścimy ją gdzieś daleko od miasta, w jakiejś mojej lub twojej willi. - Jednakże kto mógł jej pomóc? - Jej współwyznawcy - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Jacy? Jakież ona czci bóstwo? Powinien bym wiedzieć lepiej od ciebie. - Każda niemal kobieta w Rzymie czci inne. Jest rzeczą niezawodną, że Pomponia wychowała ją w czci dla tego bóstwa, które sama wyznaje, jakie zaś wyznaje, nie wiem. Jedna jest rzecz pewna, że nikt nie widział jej, by w którejkolwiek z naszych świątyń ofiarowała naszym bogom. Oskarżano ją nawet, że jest chrześcijanką, ale to rzecz niepodobna. Sąd domowy oczyścił ją z tego zarzutu. O chrześcijanach mówią, że nie tylko czczą oślą głowę, ale są nieprzyjaciółmi rodzaju ludzkiego i dopuszczają się najbezecniejszych zbrodni. Zatem Pomponia nie może być chrześcijanką, gdyż cnota jej jest znaną, a nieprzyjaciółka rodzaju ludzkiego nie obchodziłaby się tak z niewolnikami, jak ona się obchodzi. - W żadnym domu nie obchodzą się z nimi tak jak u Aulusów - przerwał Winicjusz. - Więc widzisz. Pomponia wspominała mi o jakimś bogu, który ma być jeden, wszechmocny i miłosierny. Gdzie pochowała wszystkich innych, to jej rzecz, dość, że ten jej Logos nie byłby chyba bardzo wszechmocny, a raczej musiałby być marnym bogiem, gdyby miał tylko dwie czcicielki, to jest Pomponię i Ligię z dodatkiem ich Ursusa. Musi ich być więcej, tych wyznawców, i ci dali pomoc Ligii. - Ta wiara każe przebaczać - rzekł Winicjusz. - Spotkałem u Akte Pomponię, która powiedziała mi: "Niech ci Bóg przebaczy krzywdę, jaką wyrządziłeś Ligii i nam." - Widocznie ich bóg to jakiś curator bardzo dobrowolny. Ha, niechże ci przebaczy, a na znak przebaczenia niechaj ci wróci dziewczynę. - Ofiarowałbym mu jutro hekatombę. Nie chcę jadła ni kąpieli, ni snu. Wezmę ciemną lacernę i pójdę włóczyć się po mieście. Może ją w przebraniu znajdę. Chory jestem! Petroniusz spojrzał na niego z pewnym politowaniem. Istotnie, oczy Winicjusza podsiniały, źrenice świeciły gorączką; nie ogolony rano zarost powlókł ciemnym pasem jego silnie zarysowane szczęki, włosy miał w nieładzie i wyglądał naprawdę jak chory. Iras i złotowłosa Eunice patrzyły na niego także ze współczuciem, lecz on zdawał się ich nie widzieć i obaj z Petroniuszem tak nic nie zważali na obecność niewolnic, jakby nie zważali na kręcące się koło nich psy. - Gorączka cię trawi - rzekł Petroniusz. - Tak jest. - Więc posłuchaj mnie... Nie wiem, co by ci zapisał lekarz, ale wiem, jak ja bym postąpił na twoim miejscu, ja. Oto zanim się tamta odnajdzie, poszukałbym w innej tego, czego mi wraz z tamtą zabrakło. Widziałem w twojej willi ciała wyborne. Nie przecz mi... Wiem, co jest miłość, i wiem, że gdy się jednej pożąda, inna jej zastąpić nie może. Ale w pięknej niewolnicy można zawsze znaleźć chociaż chwilową rozrywkę... - Nie chcę! - odpowiedział Winicjusz. Lecz Petroniusz, który miał do niego rzeczywistą słabość i który pragnął istotnie złagodzić jego cierpienie, począł rozmyślać, jakby to uczynić. - Może twoje nie mają dla ciebie uroku nowości -rzekł po chwili - lecz (i tu jął patrzyć kolejno na Iras i na Eunice, a wreszcie położył dłoń na biodrze złotowłosej Greczynki) przypatrz się tej Charytce. Kilka dni temu młodszy Fontejus Kapiton dawał mi za nią troje cudnych pacholąt z Klazomene, albowiem piękniejszego ciała chyba i Skopas nie stworzył. Sam nie rozumiem, dlaczego dotąd pozostałem dla niej obojętny, nie wstrzymała mnie przecie myśl o Chryzotemis! Otóż daruję ci ją, weź ją sobie! A złotowłosa Eunice usłyszawszy to pobladła w jednej chwili jak płótno i patrząc przestraszonymi oczyma na Winicjusza, zdawała się bez tchu w piersi czekać na jego odpowiedź. Lecz on zerwał się nagle i ścisnąwszy rękoma skronie począł mówić prędko jak człowiek, który trawiony chorobą, nie chce słyszeć o niczym: - Nie!... nie!... Nic mi po niej! Nic mi po innych... Dziękuję ci, ale nie chcę! I idę szukać tamtej po mieście. Każ mi dać galijską lacernę z kapturem. Pójdę za Tyber. Gdybym choć Ursusa mógł zobaczyć!... I wyszedł śpiesznie. Petroniusz zaś widząc, że istotnie nie może usiedzieć na miejscu, nie próbował go wstrzymywać. Biorąc jednak odmowę Winicjusza za chwilową niechęć do każdej kobiety, która nie była Ligią, i nie chcąc, by wspaniałomyślność jego poszła na marne, zwróciwszy się do niewolnicy rzekł: - Eunice, wykąpiesz się, namaścisz i przybierzesz, a potem pójdziesz do domu Winicjusza. Lecz ona padła przed nim na kolana i ze złożonymi rękoma poczęła go błagać, by jej nie oddalał z domu. Ona nie pójdzie do Winicjusza i woli tu nosić drwa do hypocaustum niż tam być pierwszą ze sług! Nie chce! nie może! I błaga go, by zlitował się nad nią. Niechaj ją każe chłostać codziennie, byle jej nie wysyłał z domu. I trzęsąc się jak liść, zarazem z bojaźni i uniesienia, wyciągała ku niemu ręce, on zaś słuchał jej ze zdumieniem. Niewolnica, która śmie się wypraszać od spełnienia rozkazu, która mówi: "Nie chcę i nie mogę", była czymś tak niesłychanym w Rzymie, że Petroniusz na razie nie chciał uszom uwierzyć. Wreszcie zmarszczył brwi. Był on zbyt wykwintnym, by być okrutnym. Niewolnikom jego, zwłaszcza w zakresie rozpusty, więcej było wolno niż innym, pod warunkiem, by wzorowo spełniali służbę i wolę pańską czcili na równi z bożą. W razie uchybienia tym dwom obowiązkom umiał jednak nie żałować kar, jakim wedle ogólnego obyczaju podlegali. A gdy prócz tego nie cierpiał i wszelkich przeciwności, i wszystkiego, co mu mieszało spokój, więc popatrzywszy chwilę na klęczącą rzekł: - Przywołasz mi Tejrezjasza i powrócisz tu z nim razem. Eunice wstała drżąca, ze łzami w oczach, i odeszła, po chwili zaś wróciła z przełożonym nad atrium Kreteńczykiem Tejrezjaszem. - Weźmiesz Eunice - rzekł mu Petroniusz - i dasz jej dwadzieścia pięć plag, tak jednak, by nie popsuć skóry. To rzekłszy przeszedł do biblioteki i zasiadłszy przy stole z różowego marmuru począł pracować nad swoją Ucztą Trymalchiona. Ale ucieczka Ligii i choroba małej Augusty nadto rozrywały mu myśl, tak że nie mógł długo pracować. Zwłaszcza choroba owa była ważnym wypadkiem. Petroniuszowi przyszło do głowy, że jeśli cezar uwierzy, iż Ligia rzuciła czar na małą Augustę, to odpowiedzialność może spaść i na niego, albowiem na jego to prośbę sprowadzono dziewczynę do pałacu. Liczył jednak, że za pierwszym widzeniem się z cezarem potrafi w jakikolwiek sposób wytłumaczyć mu całą niedorzeczność podobnego przypuszczenia, a po trochu liczył i na pewną słabość, jaką czuła dla niego Poppea, ukrywając ją wprawdzie starannie, ale nie tak starannie, by nie miał jej odgadnąć. Po chwili też wzruszył ramionami na swe obawy i postanowił zejść do triclinium, by się posilić, a następnie kazać się zanieść jeszcze raz do pałacu, potem na Pole Marsowe, a potem do Chryzotemis. Lecz po drodze do triclinium, przy wejściu do kurytarza przeznaczonego dla służby, dojrzał nagle stojącą pod ścianą wśród innych niewolników wysmukłą postać Eunice i zapomniawszy, że nie wydał Tejrezjaszowi innego rozkazu, jak aby ją wychłostał, zmarszczył znów brwi i począł się za nim oglądać. Nie dostrzegłszy go jednak między służbą zwrócił się do Eunice: - Czy otrzymałaś chłostę? A ona po raz drugi rzuciła się do jego nóg, przycisnęła na chwilę do ust brzeg jego togi, po czym odrzekła: - O, tak, panie! Otrzymałam! O tak, panie!... W głosie jej brzmiała jakby radość i wdzięczność. Widocznym było, iż sądziła, że chłosta miała zastąpić oddanie jej z domu i że teraz może już pozostać. Petroniusza, który to zrozumiał, zadziwił ten namiętny opór niewolnicy, ale nadto był biegłym znawcą natury ludzkiej, by nie odgadnąć; że jedna chyba miłość mogła być takiego oporu powodem. - Maszli kochanka w tym domu? - spytał. A ona podniosła na niego swoje niebieskie, łzawe oczy i odrzekła tak cicho, że ledwo można ją było usłyszeć: - Tak, panie!... I z tymi oczyma, z odrzucanym w tył złotym włosem, z obawą i nadzieją w twarzy była tak piękna, patrzyła na niego tak błagalnie, że Petroniusz, który, jako filozof, sam głosił potęgę miłości, a jako esteta, czcił wszelką piękność, uczuł dla niej pewien rodzaj politowania. - Który z nich jest twoim kochankiem? - spytał wskazując głową na służbę. Lecz na to nie było odpowiedzi, tylko Eunice schyliła twarz aż do jego stóp i pozostała nieruchoma. Petroniusz spojrzał po niewolnikach, między którymi byli piękni i dorodni młodzieńcy, lecz z żadnego oblicza nie mógł nic wyczytać, a natomiast wszystkie miały jakieś dziwne uśmiechy; za czym popatrzył chwilę jeszcze na leżącą u jego nóg Eunice i odszedł w milczeniu do triclinium. Po posiłku kazał się zanieść do pałacu, a potem do Chryzotemis, u której pozostał do późnej nocy. Lecz wróciwszy rozkazał wezwać do siebie Tejrezjasza. - Czy Eunice dostała chłostę? - spytał go. - Tak, panie. Nie pozwoliłeś jednak przecinać skóry. - Czym nie wydał co do niej innego rozkazu? - Nie, panie - odpowiedział z niepokojem atriensis. - To dobrze. Kto z niewolników jest jej kochankiem? - Nikt, panie. - Co o niej wiesz? Tejrezjasz począł mówić nieco niepewnym głosem: - Eunice nigdy nie opuszcza nocą cubiculum, w którym sypia ze starą Akryzjoną i Ifidą; nigdy po twej kąpieli, panie, nie zostaje w łaźni... Inne niewolnice śmieją się z niej i nazywają ją Dianą. - Dosyć - rzekł Petroniusz. - Mój krewny, Winicjusz któremu darowałem dziś rano Eunice, nie przyjął jej, więc pozostanie w domu. Możesz odejść. - Czy wolno mi jeszcze mówić o Eunice, panie? - Kazałem ci mówić wszystko, co wiesz. - Cała familia mówi, panie, o ucieczce dziewicy, która miała zamieszkać w domu szlachetnego Winicjusza. Po twoim odejściu Eunice przyszła do mnie i powiedziała mi, iż zna człowieka, który potrafi ją odnaleźć. - A! - rzekł Petroniusz. - Co to za człowiek? - Nie znam go, panie, myślałem jednak, że powinienem ci to oznajmić. - Dobrze. Niech ten człowiek czeka jutro w moim domu na przybycie trybuna, którego jutro poprosisz w moim imieniu, by rano mnie odwiedził. Atriensis skłonił się i wyszedł. Petroniusz zaś począł mimo woli myśleć o Eunice. Z początku zdawało mu się rzeczą jasną, że młoda niewolnica pragnie, by Winicjusz odzyskał Ligię dlatego tylko, by nie być zmuszoną do zastąpienia jej w jego domu. Lecz następnie przyszło mu do głowy, że ów człowiek, którego Eunice nastręcza, może być jej kochankiem, i ta myśl wydała mu się nagle przykrą. Był wprawdzie prosty sposób dowiedzenia się prawdy, wystarczało bowiem kazać zawołać Eunice, lecz godzina była późna, Petroniusz zaś czuł się strudzony po długich odwiedzinach u Chryzotemis i pilno mu było do snu. Jednakże idąc do cubiculum przypomniał sobie, nie wiadomo dlaczego, że w kątach oczu Chryzotemis dostrzegł dziś zmarszczki. Pomyślał też, że jej piękność była bardziej rozgłośną w całym Rzymie niż prawdziwą i że Fontejus Kapiton, który mu ofiarował trzy pacholęta z Klazomene za Eunice, chciał ją jednak kupić zbyt tanio. góra strony Quo vadis 12